Hanyou Manor
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: This story was inspired by the show Merrkat Manor. Inuyasha's group splits up after Naraku is defeated. Even Kagome goes home for good. Leaving Inuyasha by himself. Will he be alone for ever? Or will he form a family group? Complete!
1. Life changes for everyone

disclaimer: I don't won Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Life changes for everyone.

Inuyasha and his friends have defeated Naraku. Sango used the completed jewel to wish her brother back to life. Kagome left to go home for good. Kikyo and Koga where killed by Naraku. Inuyasha is in Kaede's hut in bad shape. Miroku, Sango, and Kilala are ok considering they fought Kagura. Shippo is fine because he hid in a safe place. Inuyasha is in bad shape because of the long battle and his wounds. It took the group six years to defeat Naraku. So Inuyasha is now 256 years old. Now that Miroku and Sango are able to leave. Kilala transformed and Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku got on her back.

Kaede and Shippo watched them leave until they couldn't see Kilala anymore. Then the old priestess and young fox demon went into the hut. Kaede checked on Inuyasha and removed the spell on his rosary. Shippo asked "How is he doing Kaede?" The old priestess said "He's still in bad shape." A week later and Inuyasha is doing much better. At the edge of Inuyasha's forest are three hanyous. They are half dog demons half human and homeless. There are two females and a male and are all related. Rose, Azalea, and Titus are sisters and brother. Their parents died 40 years ago. The three managed to hold onto their territory.

Until a bigger stronger group kicked them out. Now Rose, Azalea, and Titus hope the forest of Inuyasha will be their new home and territory. Rose is 5'5'' has rose red hair and green eyes. She is 256 years old and is the boss. Azalea is 5'5'' has white hair and green eyes and is 240 years old. Titus is 5'6'' has dark brown hair and blue eyes. He's the youngest at 180 years old. The group that kicked them out of their old territory is known as the Pyro group.

The dominate male is Hercules and let's hie strength do the talking. He is 5'7'' had brown hair and hazel eyes and is 248. His mate and dominate female. Is Misty who is 5'6'' has grey hair and blue eyes and is 240. Roxy is 5'5'' has black hair and green eyes. She is Hercules' sister, a subordinate female, and is 228. And Thor is 5'5'' has blond hair and yellow eyes. He's a subordinate male, Misty's brother, and is 226. This group is not to be messed with. Titus looked around and asked "Rose where are we?" Rose said "We are in the forest of Inuyasha." Azalea asked "Isn't he the hanyou that killed Naraku?" Rose nodded and said "Yes he is and I'm hoping he won't kick us out of his territory."

Back at Kaede's hut Inuyasha is coming to. Kaede and Shippo watched as the hanyou opened his gold eyes. The hanyou opened his eyes and asked "Where are Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kilala, and Kagome?" Shippo said "Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Kilala went back to the slayers village." Kaede said "And Kagome went home for good." Inuyasha got up and ran out of the hut. He went to the bone eaters well and jumped in. A blue light surrounded him as he went from one time period to the next. When the light disappeared Inuyasha noticed that it's completely dark inside the well.

He looked up and saw that the opening has been covered up. The hanyou jumped up but was shocked when he got to close the the opening. Inuyasha kept trying until he gave up and went back the the feudal era. Instead of going to Kaede's hut Inuyasha went the the sacred tree. He jumped up into the tree and laid down on a branch. The hanyou sighed and asked "Am I ever going to be happy?" What Inuyasha doesn't know is. That he'll form the strongest group group of hanyous around.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to put up a new story. I had a death in the family and long hours at work. Well here is a new story I hope you all enjoy it. 


	2. Inuyasha meets some new friends

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Maric: Thank you for the review.

Sums: Sorry but Kagome it's coming back. And Inuyasha will mate with one of the females in the warriors group.

Sessho's Gal: thanks for the review.

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha meets some new friends.

Four days later Rose, Azalea, and Titus have found a cave to live in. The cave is in a great location. There is a stream full of fish near by. Plenty of deer and wild horses to hunt down. And there are berry bushes by the cave. Titus said "I haven't seen Inuyasha yet." Azalea said "From what I've heard. The battle against Naraku was tough. He could be still recovering." Rose shook her head and said " When I get a mile away from a huge tree. I smell the strong scent of a male hanyou. From what I smell he's just fine." Titus panicked and said "Man oh man when the wind is just right Inuyasha will smell us, find us, and kick us out." Rose grabbed a hold of Titus and said "Calm down Titus hopefully he won't kick us out."

Azalea said "Yeah calm down Titus because it's your turn to go find breakfast." The young male calmed down and he headed off to find breakfast. He knew they had fish for dinner last night. Just then he saw a small deer herd in the distance. So Titus went into is hunting mode and headed toward the deer. Not far away Inuyasha is out finding breakfast too. Soon he could smell deer blood. He stopped walking and asked himself "Hmm I wonder who or what just took down a deer?" Inuyasha followed the scent to a clearing and found blood stained grass.

The hanyou followed the blood trail to a cave. He went inside and saw the glow of a fire. Inuyasha went to the back of the cave. There he saw three hanyous cooking deer meat. The one with white hair looked up and asked "Who's there?" Inuyasha steeped into the light and said "I'm Inuyasha I'm in charge of this territory." Titus said "Oh crap we're in trouble now." Rose stood up and said "Please don't kick us out. We were already kicked out of our old territory thanks to the Pyro group." Azalea sighed and said "We were a fearsome group until Mother and Father died 40 years ago. We managed to hold onto our territory until we were kicked out."

Inuyasha asked "What is the Pryo group? And who are you?" The female with red hair said "I'm Rose this is my younger sister Azalea. The youngest and my brother Titus." Azalea said "And the Pyro group is a group of hanyous. Lead by dominate male Hercules and dominate female Misty. All together there are four hanyous in the Pyro group." Inuyasha nodded and said "You guys can stay if you don't mind me joining you for breakfast." Titus smiled and said "We would be honored." Inuyasha sat down and ate with Rose, Azalea, and Titus. He leaned more about them like their ages and the name of the group. The name of their group is the warriors. Inuyasha was thinking of starting a group of his own.

After eating Inuyasha left the cave. He went to his mother's grave to get advice. The hanyou laid forget me nots on the grave. Then he said "Mother I need your advice." Just then the sky became dark. Then a beam of light appeared and he could see his mother. Izayoi smiled and asked "What do you need Inuyasha?" Inuyasha said "I met three hanyous that used to be a fearsome group. And I've been thinking about starting a group of my own. But I'm not sure if I can be a good leader."

Izayoi said "Inuyasha you are a good leader. You lead your old group to victory against Naraku. Now it's time for you to be a leader again. This time you'll be a leader for the rest of your life. You can do it Inuyasha after all. Your Father was a great leader." Inuyasha smiled and said "Thank you Mother and tell the old man I said hi." Izayoi nodded and said "I will dear bye." The light and Izayoi disappeared then the sky became blue again. Inuyasha knew now he could become the new dominate male of the warriors. And lead them to victory in any fight they get into.

* * *

I'll update on my days off from work. So another chapter will be up tomorrow. 


	3. The warriors get a new dominate male

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: thank you for review.

**Chapter 3**

The warriors get a new dominate male.

After getting advice from his mother Inuyasha. Headed back to the cave. What he doesn't know is that Thor from the Pyro group. Has found out where the warriors are. But he's going back to his group. Not knowing that Inuyasha will become. The warriors new dominate male. Soon Thor arrived in the Pyro groups territory. He found Hercules and said "I found the warriors." The big tough male asked "Where are they my brother?" Thor said "They are living in the forest of Inuyasha." Hercules nodded and asked "Did you see Inuyasha?" The young male said "No I didn't." Hercules said "Good we'll get ride of the warriors for good tomorrow."

Back in the forest of Inuyasha. Inuyasha is back at the cave. He walked up to Rose, Azalea, and Titus. The hanyou said "I would like to become the dominate male of the warriors." Rose smiled and said "That's wonderful all we have to do it talk about it." Azalea, Rose, and Titus gathered together and talked. Five minutes later Azalea said "We've all decided that you'll be our new dominate male. All you need to do is choose a dominate female." Inuyasha said "I'm not ready to choose a dominate female." Rose said "It's ok take your time." In the evening it's time to find dinner.

Since they ate deer meat for lunch. The group is out looking for food. Inuyasha said "Ok Azalea you go to the stream and catch some fish. Rose and Titus can gather berries. And I'll get fruit and keep watch." With that said Azalea went to the stream. Rose and Titus started picking ripe berries. Inuyasha jumped up into a tree to find fruit. While he was up in the trees the hanyou kept an eye on his group. Ten minutes later Azalea appeared and said "I got enough fish for everyone. Inuyasha jumped down with some fruit. Then he said "Ok let's go home." The warriors went back to the cave. While the fish cooked the group ate the fruit and berries.

After the fish was done cooking they ate the fish. After eating the group talked to get to know each other. The group talked until dark then they went to sleep. When Inuyasha laid down he noticed that Rose, Azalea, and Titus are sleeping by each other. And he noticed that they don't have any blankets to keep warm. Since it's summer the group doesn't need blankets. But when they do need blankets Inuyasha will ask Kaede. In the morning the group is out getting breakfast. Titus is up in the trees keeping an eye on the group. Inuyasha is stalking a herd of wild horses. While Rose and Azalea are looking for wild mushrooms that are good to eat.

Meanwhile the Pyro group is making their way into the forest of Inuyasha. Titus looked to the east and saw movement. The young male kept watching to see what was coming toward the group. Soon he saw the shadow of a large hanyou and knew it was Hercules. Titus howled loud enough for everyone to hear. Inuyasha heard the howl and headed back to his group. Hercules also heard the howl and said "Charge don't let the warriors get away." The Pyro group charged and started fight Rose, Azalea, and Titus. Misty is fighting Rose, Roxy is fighting Azalea, and Thor is fighting Titus. While Hercules watched his group he smiled.

Suddenly he heard growling. He looked and saw a male hanyou with silvery white hair and gold eyes. Hercules asked "Who the heck are you?" The hanyou said "I'm Inuyasha the warriors new dominate male. And you and your group is trespassing." Hercules smirked and said "I was hoping getting ride of the warriors would be challenging." With that said Inuyasha and Hercules started fighting. While Inuyasha fought Hercules he heard Titus yelp. So Inuyasha kicked Hercules into a tree. Then he went to help Titus was getting his but kicked by Thor. Inuyasha beat up Thor then set his sights back on Hercules.

The hanyou charged and started fighting the reawakened Hercules. Over whelmed Hercules found an opening and escaped. As he ran he called for his group. Misty and Roxy got Thor and followed Hercules. Inuyasha let out a victory howl. Then he checked on his group. Titus is in bad shape and Inuyasha knows where to take him. So he said "You all must trust me. I knowing a priestess that can take good care of Titus." Rose and Azalea nodded and said "Lead us and we will follow."

* * *

I don't know when I'll be putting up the next chapter. So enjoy this one. 


	4. The warriors meet Kaede

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Thank you to Sessho's Gal and marci for reviewing.

**Chapter 4**

The warriors meet Kaede.

When Titus went to move forward he whimpered. Rose checked on her brother. Then she said "I think he twisted his ankle." Inuyasha asked "Can you and Azalea help him walk?" The two females nodded and helped Titus. Rose and Azalea followed Inuyasha wondering if he really knows someone that can help Titus. As they got closer to Kaede's village. Inuyasha knew he would have to encourage his group. When Rose and Azalea saw that they are heading toward a human village. They stopped and Rose said "I'm not so sure about going into a human village." Inuyasha said "Don't worry the people in this village know me. As long as your with me you'll be fine."

The two females nodded and followed Inuyasha. They followed him to a hut and went in. Inuyasha asked "Kaede can you help us?' The old priestess smiled and said "Sure I can Inuyasha." Kaede took a look at Titus's ankle. She grabbed a small bucket and said "Inuyasha fill this bucket with cold water from the stream." Inuyasha took the bucket and left the hut. While took care of the young males wounds. She asked "So what are your names?" The oldest female said "My name is Rose and this my sister Azalea. And out brother Titus." When Inuyasha came back. Kaede had Titus put his foot in the cold water.

Then the group told Kaede about themselves. The old priestess said "Inuyasha you'll have to protect Rose and Azalea in late fall." Inuyasha asked "Why late fall Kaede?" Kaede said "Because that's when female hanyous go into heat. You'll have to protect Rose and Azalea from roving males." Inuyasha nodded and knew he would have to choose a dominate female before then. Two hours later Titus stood up and felt good.

Before the group left Kaede gave them blankets for the colder months. Then the group returned to their cave. When they got there they laid down and went to sleep. While Inuyasha slept he thought of where to take his group for the winter. He knows of a cave up in a cliff. The cave will be off the ground so snow doesn't block the entrance. He'll move the group when the first snow falls. And when spring comes he'll move the group back to where they are now. Soon it's early fall and the leave are turning colors. The ground is out looking for dinner. Rose is up in the trees keeping an eye on the group. Azalea and Titus are picking berries. And Inuyasha is out stalking a herd of wild horses.

The warriors haven't seen hide nor hair of the Pyro group since the fight. Which is a good thing Inuyasha doesn't want to see Hercules again. Ever since the fight with the fight with the Pyro group. Inuyasha marked the boarders of his territory. Soon the group back in their cave eating. Azalea asked "Do you know a different place for us for the winter Inuyasha?" The male nodded and said "Yes I do I'll take you there when the first snow falls." After eating dinner the group went outside. The group watched the sun set and enjoyed the fall colors. When it got dark out the group went back into the cave.

They laid down and went to sleep. As Rose, Azalea, and Titus slept Inuyasha watched. The hanyou looked at Rose and smiled. He had decided to make Rose his mate and dominate female. But he's going to wait until it get's closer to mating season. In the morning the group ate the rest of the horse meat for breakfast. After eating they went outside. Azalea and Titus started playing. Inuyasha and Rose are watching the two from a tree. The two hanyous are very much in love. They have been falling for each other for a few months. When Inuyasha take Rose as his mate. Titus will have to keep an eye on Azalea.

* * *

Chapter 5 will be put up on thursday. 


	5. Rose and Azalea mate

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Thank you Sessho's Gal and Marci for reviewing.

**Chapter 5**

Rose and Azalea mate.

It's late fall and the female hanyous are going into heat. Inuyasha plans on taking Rose as his mate today. When he does that will make Rose the dominate female. Right now Inuyasha is marking his territory. He's basically telling roving males to say out. Once he was done he went back to his group. When he saw Rose the male hanyou hugged her. Inuyasha took in Rose's sweet smelling scent. Then he asked "Will you become my mate?" Rose kissed Inuyasha and said "Of course I will. I'll wait for you in the cave." The red headed female went into the cave to wait for Inuyasha. Inuyasha found Titus and said "Keep an eye on Azalea."

Titus nodded and watched as Inuyasha went into the cave. The young male went up into a tree to keep and watch. Azalea is down on the group looking for good berries. Soon she is out of sight. But Titus can still see her white hair glittering in the sun. What Titus and Azalea doesn't know is. That a roving male is in the forest of Inuyasha. He ignored Inuyasha's marks and is looking for a female in heat. Soon he saw a glimmer of white and followed it. Soon he could see and smell a female in heat. The male's name is Shaman and is 5'6'' has blond hair and blue eyes. He walked up to the female and asked "Hi I'm Shaman what's your name?"

Azalea looked and saw a handsome male hanyou. She said "My name is Azalea. You're lucky the dominate male is bust mating. But you could still get in trouble." Shaman said "I'm not afraid I want to mate." Azalea rolled her eyes and went back to looking for berries. Shaman knew he would have to impress Azalea. The male went up to a bolder that's twice his size and weight. Shaman lifted up the bolder with no problem. Azalea saw this and was sold. The female went up to Shaman and said "You want to mate follow me into the thicket."

Shaman put down the bolder and followed Azalea. Up in his tree Titus is worried. He has lost sight of Azalea. Titus is wondering if a roving male got to her. So the young male jumped down out of his tree. Luckily he saw Inuyasha and Rose leaving the cave. Titus said "Inuyasha Azalea is missing." Inuyasha nodded and took off to find Azalea. By now Shaman and Azalea are done mating. Shaman was getting ready to leave when he was tackled by Inuyasha. The two males starting fighting while Azalea watched.

When Shaman found an opening he ran. Inuyasha chased the male out of the forest of Inuyasha. He found Azalea and took her to the cave. Inuyasha said "Rose as you first duty as dominate female. You can decide what to do with you sister." Rose asked "What did she do?" Azalea lowered her head and said "I mated with a roving male." The red haired female said "I'll decide if she gets pregnant." With that said the group went into the cave for the night.

* * *

Chapter will be up on Saturday. 


	6. Winter and pregnancies

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Thank you Sessho's and Marci for reviewing.

**Chapter 6**

Winter and pregnancies.

It's the first day of winter and Inuyasha awoke and went to the entrance. The hanyou saw that it snowed over night. He know that he has to move his group to different cave. Inuyasha walked back to his group and woke them up. When he awoke Rose and Azalea. He could tell by their scents that they are pregnant. Titus yawned and asked "Inuyasha why are you waking up so early?" Inuyasha said "The first snow has fallen. So it's time to move to a different cave until spring." Soon the warriors are up and around. Inuyasha lead his group to a cliff. He and the group jumped up the cliff until they got to a cave. They went in and unpacked their blankets.

Then Inuyasha said "Rose it's time to decide what to do about your sister. I can tell by you scents that you and Azalea are pregnant." Rose said "I don't want to kick her out. Expesully since it's winter. And with her pup or pups will increase our numbers." Inuyasha smiled and said "You're right now let's go look for breakfast." The group left the cave and jumped down the cliff to the ground. Azalea went up a tree to keep watch. Rose is looking for wild vegetables, roots, and tubers. Titus is looking for fire food. And Inuyasha is stalking a heard of deer. Soon the group is back in their cave. They are sitting by a roaring fire eating.

Since it's winter Rose and Azalea are a month pregnant. What they don't know is that Misty Hercules' mate is also pregnant. But with Rose and Azalea pregnant the warriors will become bigger and stronger than the Pyro group. One month later Rose and Azalea are two months pregnant. They are starting to show a little bit. The snow has gotten deeper. And it's becoming harder to find food. Azalea, Rose, and Titus no longer can find wild vegetables, roots, and tubers. And since Rose Azalea are pregnant. Inuyasha and Titus take turns hunting. Rose and Azalea keep busy by gathering fire wood.

Right now the group is in their cave. They are covered with their blankets sitting by the fire. Outside there a blizzard is raging. The group is in the back of the cave keeping warm. Inuyasha wants to go out and hunt but it's to nasty right now. It's evening and the group hasn't eaten all day. Even though it's still nasty out. Inuyasha headed out to hunt. While the group waited for Inuyasha's return they kept warm. Ten minutes later Inuyasha returned with a wild horse. Finally the group ate after the meat cooked. Luckily the wild horse Inuyasha took down is big. So the group will have enough meat for breakfast. After eating they went back to keeping warm.

Rose, Azalea, and Titus are glad that Inuyasha. Didn't get hurt while hunting in nasty weather. Two months have passed and Rose and Azalea are four months pregnant. They are showing big bellies and can tell they are having twins. Winter is coming to an end but there is still snow on the ground. Inuyasha won't move his group until the weather warms up some more.

* * *

Chapter 7 coming on Monday. 


	7. Spring and births

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Thank you Sessho's Gal and Marci for reviewing.

**Chapter 7**

Spring and births.

Three weeks later the weather has warmed up. It's early spring and the snow is melting. Today is the day that Inuyasha is going. To move the group back to the other cave. The first one up Inuyasha woke the others. After the others woke up they got their blankets. Slowly but surly Titus and Inuyasha helped Rose and Azalea down the cliff. Once safely on the ground the group headed to the cave. Rose and Azalea have 5 week left in the their pregnancies. Inuyasha plans on having Kaede help Rose and Azalea when they give birth. The group have arrived at the cave and went in. The put the blankets in the back of the cave.

Then they went outside Titus stayed with his sisters. While Inuyasha went out hunting. Rose and Azalea found fire wood. They started a fire and waited for Inuyasha. Soon Inuyasha with enough fish for everyone. Fish is a nice change for the group. Through out the group ate deer or wild horse meat. So fish is a welcome change for the group. After eating Titus put out the fire. Rose and Azalea laid down to rest. Since the two females are carrying extra weight. They get tired a lot easier. Inuyasha who's been supportive to both females sat between them. He put one hand on Rose's belly and put the other hand on Azalea's belly.

The hanyou smiled when he felt two pups kicking and moving. Inside of Rose and Azalea. Meanwhile in the Pyro groups territory. Hercules can feel only one pup moving and kicking inside of his mate Misty. With only four in his group he was hoping for twins. What Hercules doesn't know is that. The warriors has two pregnant females. And both are going to have twins. Four weeks and four days later in the warriors territory. Inuyasha can tell Rose is getting uncomfortable. The female is in the cave trying to rest. But she can't get comfortable. Wonder if Rose is in labor. Inuyasha left Azalea in charge and went to get Kaede. Once in Kaede's village Inuyasha headed to the priestess's hut.

He went into the hut and saw Kaede. The old priestess asked "What do you need Inuyasha?" Inuyasha said "Rose is very uncomfortable and I'm wondering if she's going into labor." Kaede gathered her things and a few baby blankets. Then she got on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha carried Kaede back to the cave. When they got the cave Kaede was glad see that Azalea and Titus are healthy. She followed Inuyasha into the cave. Kaede checked on Rose and said "I'm glad you came to get me. Rose is in labor." Inuyasha asked "How long will it take?" Kaede said "Since it's her first pregnancy. She'll be in labor for hours." While they waited Kaede took a look at Azalea. She smiled and said "You'll give birth in a day or two."

Then she looked at Inuyasha and said "I'm glad and your group survived the winter." Inuyasha said "Feh we are tough." Eight hours later Kaede said "Ok Rose it's time to push." Soon the cave was filled with the crys of a newborn pup. Kaede cut the cord, cleaned off the pup, wrapped the pup in a blanket, than gave it to Inuyasha. She said "It's a boy." Five minutes later more crys filled the cave. Kaede cut the cord, cleaned off the pup, wrapped it up in a blanket, the gave it to Inuyasha.

The old priestess said "It's a girl." The girl has light red hair and dog ears. And the boy has dark silver hair and dog ears. Rose looked at the pups and asked "How about Rasui for the boy?" Inuyasha nodded and said "That's a great name. The girl's name will be Yasha." Soon Azalea came into the cave and said "I'm in labor." Kaede was surprised but nodded. Eight hours and ten minutes later. Azalea has given birth to her twins. She too had a boy and girl. Her girl has golden blond hair and dog ears. And her boy has white and black hair and dog ears. Titus came into and saw his sister's pups.

He asked "Does Azalea's pups have names yet?" Rose said "No not yet." Titus asked "How about Zeke for the boy?" Azalea nodded and said "Nice name the girl will be named Marigold." After Kaede checked on the pups Inuyasha took her back home. What Inuyasha doesn't know is. That Misty Hercules' mate gave birth. She had a boy with boy with dark grey hair and dog ears. Hercules named his son King.

* * *

Chapter 8 might be up tomorrow. 


	8. Events in the pups life

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Thank you Sessho's Gal and Marci for reviewing.

**Chapter 8**

Event in the pups life.

**Four days old.**

The pups are four days old. They haven't opened their eyes yet, Right now Azalea and Rose are looking for fruits in the trees. And Titus is stalking a big old deer. Keeping watch at the cave is proud papa Inuyasha. Since all the adults in the group were born in late winter early spring. Inuyasha, Rose, Azalea, and Titus turned a year older. Rose and Inuyasha are 257. Azalea is 241 and Titus is 181. When Titus is old enough he'll have to leave the group. And start his life as a roving male. But for now he's with his family. Soon all of the group is back at the cave. Rose and Azalea are breast feeding their pups. While Inuyasha and Titus had their backs turned to give the women their privacy.

After the pups were fed Inuyasha and Titus turned around. Soon Rose said "Look the pups are opening." They watched as Yasha and Rasui opened their eyes. Yasha has green eyes and Rasui has gold. Azalea said "Zeke and Marigold are opening their eyes." Marigold opened her blue eyes and Zeke opened his green eyes. Inuyasha smiled and said "They are beautiful and handsome."

**Six months old.**

Marigold, Zeke, Yasha, and Rasui are six months old. The pups can crawl but haven't been outside yet. Right now Titus and Azalea are helping Inuyasha fish. At the cave with the pups is Rose. The female is encouraging the pups to follow her outside. She has managed to lead them to the entrance. Rose is sitting outside encouraging the pups. The first pup to go outside is Yasha. Then Rasui, Zeke, then Marigold. Soon Inuyasha, Azalea, and Titus returned. They smiled when they saw the pups.

**One year old.**

The pups are now walking and talking. And all four pups call Inuyasha daddy. Today the pups are going out with the adults. So Titus is going to hunt. While Inuyasha keeps watch and the pups will be with their mothers. Now that the group is outside. Titus took off to hunt. While Inuyasha, Rose, and Azalea lead the pups into the woods. Soon they found the berry bushes. Inuyasha jumped up into a tree to keep watch. Rose and Azalea are teaching Marigold, Zeke, Yasha, and Rasui. Which berries are good to eat and which are bad. Soon the group is back at the cave eating.

**Twenty years old.**

Marigold, Zeke, Yasha, and Rasui are 20 years old. Inuyasha and Rose are 278, Azalea is 262, and Titus 202. It's winter and the group is in the cave that's up in a cliff. The snow is deep and it's very cold. A blizzard has been raging for the past month. Inuyasha, Rose, and Titus have been the brave ones to go out hunting in the nasty weather. The group hopes that the blizzard will let up soon.

**50 years old.**

The pups are now young adults. They won't be considered adults until they are 200. Marigold and Yasha are 5'5'' and Zeke and Rasui are 5'6''. Last year the warriors got into the sixth fight. With the Pyro group since Marigold, Zeke, Yasha, and Rasui were born. Inuyasha and Rose are now 328, Azalea is 312, and Titus is 252. Two years ago Titus left the group. Now he romes Japan as a roving male. It's the middle of summer and a brought. Right now the group is in their cave trying to keep cool. The cool stone of the cave is helping. But the heat from the outside is coming into the cave.

But clouds are gathering which can mean rain. Soon the group is startled by a loud rumble of thunder. Knowing it's just thunder the group went back to sleep. What they don't know is that. The forest of Inuyasha is a blaze. A bolt of lightning has set the dry forest on fire. Soon Inuyasha awoke smelling smoke. He got up and went to the entrance. His eyes went wide when he saw the forest on fire. Inuyasha went back in and woke his group. They went outside and saw nothin but fire. Unfortunately Inuyasha knows where to go. Running as a group Inuyasha lead them. Out of the forest of Inuyasha and the eastern lands.

The group is now in the western lands. They found a cave and went to sleep. In the morning the group is up in the trees. They can see the forest of Inuyasha. The whole forest has burnt to the ground. Inuyasha said "It looks like we're staying here until the forest regrows. Hopefully we don't get busted by the lord of these lands."

**54 years old. **

The group has been living at the edge of the western lands for four years. Luckily they haven't been discovered by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha wonders if his brother is even alive. Oh well Inuyasha plans on leading the group back to the forest of Inuyasha soon.

* * *

Chapter 9 might be put up thursday or saturday. And there is a surprise in chapter 9. 


	9. The warriors meet Sesshomaru

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Thank you Sessho's Gal and Marci for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the surprise.

**Chapter 9**

The warriors meet Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha gathered his group and started leading them. Toward the eastern lands and the forest of Inuyasha. They are 15 feet away from the boarder. When Inuyasha suddenly heard someone say "Well well isn't it my brother Inuyasha." The hanyou looked and saw Sesshomaru. His brother is with two other demons that look like him. The thing that surprises Inuyasha is the two demons. With Sesshomaru have dog ears. But their ears are more pointed than Inuyasha's. In a blink of an eye the three demons appeared in front of the group. Yasha asked "Father is that our uncle." Inuyasha said "Yes Yasha that's your uncle."

Rose and Azalea looked at Sesshomaru and could see the resemblance. Sesshomaru smiled and said "I see that you have yourself a group." Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes I do Rose is my mate and dominate female." Rose said "Yasha and Rasui are out kids." Azalea said "Even though Inuyasha isn't Zeke's and Marigold's father. He treats them like his own." Sesshomaru nodded and said "I too have kids of my own. Meet my daughter Renia and my son Shin." The group looked at Shin and Renia and are amazed. Renia is 5'6'' with black hair, hazel eyes, and has a blue crescent moon on her forehead. Shin is 5'8'' with dark grey hair, gold eyes, and has two purple stripes on each cheek.

Inuyasha asked "Who did you mate with? They have human in them." The demon lord said "I mated with Rin when she turned twenty. Unfortunately she died three years ago." Inuyasha asked "How old are Shin and Renia?" Sesshomaru said "They are 47 your kids look 54." Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes they are." The demon lord asked"Why are you and your group doing here." Inuyasha said "Letting my territory recover after a fire four years ago. But don't worry we're leaving." Sesshomaru said "Well it was nice seeing you goodbye." The group went into the eastern lands and the forest of Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled and said "The Pyro group is in our territory."

The rest of the group growled and prepared to fight. Inuyasha followed the scent to a thicket. Luckily the Pyro group hasn't been using the cave to sleep in. Inuyasha turned around and asked "Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded and followed Inuyasha into battle. Sesshomaru, Shin, and Renia heard the sounds of fighting. They jumped up into a tall tree and saw the two groups fighting. The three demons can tell which group is Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru, Shin, and Renia watched as Inuyasha's group. Fought the Pyro group out of their territory. When the fight was over the group celebrated.

Rose and Azalea took care of the minor wounds that the group has. Sesshomaru who has been watching with his children. Smiled and said "Inuyasha sure has changed over the years. I'm glad he's happy and has a family." The demon lord and his children jumped down and headed home. Sesshomaru will never see his brother nor his group again.


	10. Years pass and things change

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Thank you to all that have read and reviewed. Here is the last chapter.

**Chapter 10**

Years pass and things change.

Two hundred years have passed and Marigold, Zeke, Yasha, and Rasui are mourning. Inuyasha, Rose, and Azalea died two weeks ago of old age. The Pyro group has lost Hercules, Misty, and Roxy. Leaving King who's 254 and his triplet sisters. Eagle is 5'6'' and has brown hair and blue eyes. Sasha is 5'6'' has grey hair and hazel eyes. And Luna is 5'6'' has black hair and has blue eyes. All three girls are 120 years old. Being just like his father King wants to drive the warriors out of their territory. So he gathered his sisters and headed to the forest of Inuyasha. The warriors are out looking for food. Marigold and Yasha are picking berries.

Zeke is keeping watch in a tree. While Rasui is stalking a herd of wild horses. Suddenly Zeke saw the Pyro group and howled. Rasui heard the howl and ran back to the group. The hanyou said "Let's get rid of the Pyro group for good." With that said the two groups started fighting. Rasui plans on becoming the new dominate male. And plans on stealing one of King's sisters to be his dominate female. Sasha is willing to leave the Pyro group and her bossy brother. The Pyro group is loosing badly so they are retreating. Sasha stayed behind while the Pyro group and Zeke ran off. Once the warriors returned from running off the Pyro group.

Yasha and Marigold growled when they saw Sasha. Rasui said "Now now you two let her explain herself." Sasha asked "Can I join your group? I hate living with my bossy brother." The young male nodded and said "Yes you can join us." Marigold and Yasha calmed down after Rasui let Sasha into the group. They now have noticed that Zeke is gone. Marigold asked "Where is Zeke?" Rasui said "He probably ran off to become a roving male." Five years later Zeke returned to the forest of Inuyasha. He has a group of his own with him. There is a female and two young males with him. Lilac and her two young brothers Saber and Dan.

They were rescued from starving by Zeke. Rasui missed Zeke and aloud him to join the group again. Now Rasui and Zeke are the dominate males. And Sasha and Lilac are the dominate females. The warriors are now the biggest and the most powerful group around. And it's all thanks to Inuyasha saving Rose, Azalea, and Titus from living alone. With no dominate male to protect and guide them.

The End.

* * *

Well that's that but I am goin to try attemptin a Code Lyoko fic. 


End file.
